This invention relates to an improved system for safely, reliably, and automatically transporting persons down from an elevated structure, and in particular to such a system as adapted for use in a fire escape system.
In the event of fire in a dwelling or an office building, conventional escape routes may often be unusable. For example, elevators can become disabled in times of fire, and in any event it is generally advisable to avoid elevators during fire emergencies and the resulting danger of being trapped between floors by a power failure. In addition, stairways can become smoke filled, and outside rescue equipment such as hook and ladder trucks, snorkel trucks and the like are not always available and are not always capable of reaching the necessary height. Thus, a need exists for a simple, reliable, automatic escape apparatus which can be used to transport people safely out of a building during a fire emergency.